


Wonders of Wakanda

by honestmischief, Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Being Lost, Established Relationship, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, M/M, Travel, Unintentional Camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/pseuds/honestmischief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Rhodey and Tony explore the mountains of Wakanda. They get lost. Good thing a certain tribal leader happens to find them.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ironhusbands Bingo 2020





	Wonders of Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wonders of Wakanda  
> Creators: Honestmischief, Ducky  
> Warnings: none apply  
> Rating: Gen  
> Relationship: Ironhusbands  
> Squares filled for the Ironhusbands bingo:  
> B5: Sharing Body Heat -Ducky; B5: M'Baku - Honestmischief  
> Summary: Rhodey and Tony explore the mountains of Wakanda. They get lost. Good thing a certain tribal leader happens to find them.  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095281  
> Word Count: 1207 words

It's not every day that the king of Wakanda invites you to visit his country. Tony was excited to go; Rhodey had been there several times due to Thanos' attack and other missions. But Tony has never stepped foot on Wakandan soil. He couldn't wait to see the hi-tech stuff and meet the person responsible for it, Princess Shuri. She sounded like a person with whom he could have week long conversations… and that was if she didn't walk circles around him. 

Rhodey smiled back at Tony as he started the landing sequence. "I can feel you vibrating from up here," Rhodey commented. 

"Sue me. I'm excited!" He watched in wonder as a voice clears them for landing in Pad #4. His husband expertly maneuvered the quinjet through the force field and landed in the pad. 

T'Challa and Okoye were there to greet them. "Welcome, Colonel Rhodes and Mr. Stark, to Wakanda."

"If I can't call you 'Your Majesty', you can't call me Colonel." Rhodey said, and the two men chuckled as if this was an old joke. Tony didn't miss how Okoye rolled her eyes and sighed. It was an overused joke, apparently. 

T'Challa nodded and led them into the palace. "If you say so, James. Come, let me take you to your room. My mother and sister both send their apologies. They are both engaged in meetings now but will be available for breakfast in the morning. I trust that will be enough time to relax and unwind from your flight? You are free to explore, but be careful if you should explore without a guard. It is easy to get lost." Stopping at a door, he gestured to them. "This will be your room; it locks when you are not in. You just have to be near the door for it to unlock for you. If there is anything else you need, I will be around."

"Thank you, T'Challa," Tony's voice belied his avidity. "This is all so wonderful. I will surely enjoy my stay."

The king only smiled. "I trust you will."

After T'Challa had left, Tony and Rhodey unpacked their bags and took a brief nap. They both woke up around the same time. "What do you want to do now?" Rhodey asked Tony. 

"I'd take a walk, see the scenery. I really can't wait to see the princess's labs, if she'll let me. So, you pick, I guess."

"How does a brief hike sound to you?" Rhodey nudged him. "I've always wanted to explore the mountains."

Tony was apprehensive, to say the least. "Won't it get cold? Do you know where you're going? I don't want to get lost on the first day."

"Ok we don't have to go if you want to be a weenie."

Damn Rhodey. He knew that Tony would  _ not _ be called a weenie. That's how he always roped Tony into horrible plans that never worked out. Tony always got blamed for them, too. It just wasn't fair. "Ok. Fine. But if we get lost, I'm going to say I told you so." 

They did, in fact, get lost. Night was falling as they were stuck in a maze of caves in the mountains. Rhodey’s phone was dead, and Tony did not know who to call for help as he did not have the king's number. 

"I t-t-t-told you s-s-so." His teeth chattered. 

Rhodey groaned. "Yeah yeah I know. Now come and get close so we can share body heat to survive the night. Let's just hope there are no hungry animals in this cave." 

It took a lot of jabbed ribs and groins, but the two men finally got comfortable and fell asleep. They were awoken the next morning with loud laughter. 

“I swear, foreigners cannot last on their own in the mountains for one day,” a man said, and Tony was immediately startled. 

He really wished that he at least had one of his repulsors. However, if the man was really a threat, he probably wouldn’t have laughed at them so hard. The man was dressed in layers of fur, obviously much more prepared for the weather than Tony and Rhodey were. He had to have been a local, maybe living somewhere in the mountains. He didn’t look like he had as much tech as the Wakandans living in the city. 

“It’s not like there’s a map of this place. You guys have been off the grid, remember?” Tony responded.

The man looked at the both of them up and down. “For good reason.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Rude.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Rhodey said with a sigh. “Can you help us? Clearly we’re lost.” 

“T’Challa will give me a lecture about how leaving visitors to suffer in the cold is wrong if I don’t. Follow me.” 

Tony glanced at Rhodey, wondering if they should be following this man. Rhodey looked back at him and shrugged before walking behind the stranger who had found him. Tony trusted Rhodey’s judgment more than his own, but not by much. Pepper always told them that they shouldn’t be on their own for long without supervision, and it was clear why.

“So who are you?” Tony asked as they continued to walk through the snow covered paths of the mountains. 

“I am M’Baku, leader of the Jabari,” he replied. Tony had no idea what that meant. 

“Nice to see you again, M’Baku,” Rhodey said. 

Tony gave Rhodey a dramatic look of betrayal. He hadn’t realized that Rhodey knew who M’Baku was when he had found them. 

“Aren’t you Mr. Popular?” Tony asked Rhodey. “You seem to know everyone around here.” 

“M’Baku and I found each other after the snap,” Rhodey said quietly. 

Tony felt a pit in his stomach. He hated how he hadn’t been with Rhodey when it had happened. He hated thinking about how scared Rhodey must have been, wondering if Tony was still alive or not with no way to contact him. It was exactly how Tony had felt as well. Tony was happy to know that Rhodey hadn’t been by himself. 

“Every time I find you, James, you look lost,” M’Baku smirked. “It should only be a little longer until we reach the city.” 

“The city is warmer, right?” Tony asked. “Don’t get me wrong, exploring the mountains is cool and all, and I’m sure you like living in them like a hermit or whatever, but I’m cold.”

“Tony, you can’t call people you’ve just met hermits. We’ve gone over this,” Rhodey told him. 

M’Baku looked between them with an expression that Tony couldn’t quite place. Was it amusement? If so, Tony was glad that they were entertaining enough for him. 

The three of them reached T’Challa’s palace, and the king was outside waiting for them with a worried look on his face. 

“Take better care of your visitors, T’Challa. They tend to run off.”

“I told you both not to explore without a guard. It is easy to get lost,” T’Challa told them, like he was scolding children.

“Sorry,” Tony and Rhodey both mumbled at the same time. 

“Thank you for babysitting them, M’Baku,” T’Challa said.

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed. 

Rhodey didn’t fight it. He probably knew that it was true, and Tony should have too.


End file.
